


Oh, sweet one

by RiriRules4Ever



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiriRules4Ever/pseuds/RiriRules4Ever
Summary: Aaron Burr arrives late. Of course, this is not normal, so everyone is quite surprised. Especially Alexander Hamilton. He is shaken.(Changed title bcs the other one was pretty bad XD old title was "~Arriving late~ the story of burr")





	Oh, sweet one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story, so i'm really nervous!  
Friendly reminder that english is not my first language, so there will probably be some mistakes! If so, don't hesitate to tell me about them :D
> 
> Enjoy^^

Burr woke up, listening to a familiar sound. He moved to the opposite side of his bed to ignore it, but it only kept going.

After some pretty long seconds, he lost his patience and attacked the object from where the sound came from with full force. It was effective.

Still, some minutes later he realized that the sound was coming from his phone, and that it was probably on the floor, broken to pieces.  
He threw himself to the floor in an attempt to grab the device, and when he looked at the time he realized he was probably late for work. Suck it, he was late for work.

7:40. 

Fuck.

He stood up as fast as he could from the -uncomfortable-position he was in, to get dressed, have some shitty breakfast, and get in his car to take Theodosia to school, who was complaining all the way, saying that she was gonna be late. Which was true.

After that, he had to go to work, and face his fears. Some.. very specific fears. After some long minutes, he finally arrived.

He got out of the car and run up the stairs to the building. 

“Mr. Burr, you are late” Aaron looked at his left only to find the receptionist of the building. He decided not to waste more time as he run to the elevator and ignored the guy, who watched him pass with an offended expression on his face. Aaron pressed the buttons to the 5th floor and waited.

As the door to the elevator opened, he run to his office, fearing that his colleagues had noticed his bad timing.

Because, you see, Aaron Burr was never late. He was always in time, and sometimes even early, because he wasn’t the type who stayed late until 3 am drinking with his friends in the bar. In fact, he didn’t go out at all. He was a man with timings for everything. So if he was late, EVERYONE would notice. Hamilton would probably start shouting, Jefferson would definitely take a selfie and post it in instagram, Adams would tell it to everyone, and those were risks Aaron was not willing to make.

Suddenly, as he entered the building he noticed several eyes on him. He saw Madison raise his eyes from the piece of paperwork to look at him. Peggy stopped writing, and Jefferson started laughing.

“OH MY GOD EVERYONE,BURR IS LATE!!.”Someone screamed as Aaron walked exaggeratedly fast, trying to get away from the upcoming chaos that would take part in the office.

He was about to open the door to his office, and pray that Washington hadn’t noticed his timing when he heard a voice behind him.

“Burr, you are late.” He froze, and slowly turned around only to see George Washington staring at him with a blank expression plastered on his face. They stayed in silence for some seconds, in which Burr considered telling him to go fuck himself, before he gained hold of himself again.

“With all due respect, sir, i am fully aware of that. Actually, i think the whole office is aware of that.” He said calmly, and decided to stop right there, before he started shouting, and cursing shit at the FREAKING PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES.

The president looked at him in silence. A while ago he could hear the shouts, but now, everything and everyone was silent, waiting for Washington to say something. Aaron looked around himself for what seemed to be like the 100th time, and saw Jefferson take a photo. Traitor.“I... i'm sorry for shouting”

He decided to slowly walk again into his office, and forget that anything had ever happened in the first place. But no. That day,the universe seemed to hate him for some reason, because before he could do anything, Washington spoke. “Burr, into my office, now.”

The office was left in silence, and Washington left. After some seconds everyone started walking to their places to keep working, but the atmosphere of silence remained inside the room. 

Aaron stayed freezed in front of his office’s door, staring into space. The thing was that, Washington wasn’t angry. No, he wasn’t angry at all, he was worried. Few times he had worn that expression on his face, because there weren’t reasons to feel worried at all. They were all capable workers, who were all capable of doing their jobs at fullest. That is, excluding the moments when Hamilton and Jefferson have cabinet meetings, when everyone starts doing pranks to everyone for no reason, and when had Hamilton bought Washington a ‘best dad’ cup, “by accident”. 

“Hey, Burr!! Back to earth! Washington called you into his office!” Aaron looked up and noticed Hamilton looking at him with a concerned look in his face, “you’ve been staring into space for 10 minutes, you ok..?”. He nodded silently and backed to his office. What an awesome way to start the day.

\----------------

“Burr, i am really concerned.” As soon as Burr entered the office, he heard those words, and knew he had fucked up really hard during the morning. Which was really weird, since it was usually Hamilton’s squad the ones who got into trouble

Washington made signs for him to sit on the chair in front of his desk, and he did. Before Washington could say anything else, Aaron spoke.

“Sir, i’m sorry for arriving late this morning, i swear it won’t happen again, and, and..for shouting...and..fuck.. i..” He stopped, and stayed silent. He was obviously gonna get fired for this. He was oh so gonna get fired. 

“Aaron” He raised his head, surprised for the use of his first name. “If you call that shouting, then i am, really concerned. For all i know, that thing you did back there was speaking low.” Aaron stayed silent, and lowered his head like a child getting scolded by his parents. Which was actually a very accurate description of the situation, if not exactly what was happening at the moment.

“You know, you do look like you are having a bad day. Is there something wrong...?” Burr looked up again, but kept his silence for some seconds.

“No... it’s nothing...” He said quite unsure, and started fidgeting with his hands, even though he definitely wasn’t the type to show nervousness during meetings, or sessions with his superiors. But, hell, nothing about that day was even close to normal, so who cares!

“Aaron, if there is something wrong you can tell me, you know?” He kept silence. Washington looked at him doing the same, and after realizing Burr wasn’t gonna speak, he dismissed him, sending him to his office for the rest of the day.

\----------------

“What did he tell you!!?.” Hamilton looked so excited, he might even be a puppy. wait wat. Burr looked at him and told the “story”(not really a story, since it was just a 5 minutes long session but whatev) to Alex, who was standing excitedly, because, wow this was probably the first time Aaron Burr was in trouble.

“You know, Burr, i am definitely worried about you. I mean, you, arriving late? i don’t think so.”He spoke as if he knew exactly what he was talking about. Which he definitely didn’t. At least that’s what Aaron’s angsty mind told him. “And what if i had a few drinks yesterday and got a little drunk??.” He offered, though he was certain Alexander would not buy it.

Alexander looked at him as if he was mad or crazy.

“Aaron burr? DRINKING? Not so sure.”He spoke, so sure of himself, as if he had any idea of what he was talking about. Which, mind you, he actually did. So, after a while of hearing Alexander whine about his job, he was left alone in his office.

He looked at the photo of his wife, Theodosia, and smiled.

The day advanced as usual, and he was left alone for most of the day, except for the cabinet meeting. 

The cabinet meeting was shit, as always. Not that he would ever tell that to anyone, of course. He had to deal with the constant shouting from Hamilton and Jefferson. And if that wasn’t tiring, then no one knows what it is supposed to be. 

After some shouting, cursing and threats, the day was over and Aaron was free to go home. He decided to stay a while longer to finish some documents and unfinished work before going home. He needed to clear his mind.

After some hours, he decided to leave. He packed his things and stood up to leave. On his way out he saw someone in an office typing furiously on the comp- o never mind it was Hamilton. 

Seeing he didn’t want to socialize with anyone, and Alexander was worse than normal people, he tried to sneak away. Which would have been easy if not for for Alexander having supersonic sound, or something, because the moment he took a step forward, Hamilton looked at the door and saw him. Damn it.

“Hey, Burr! What are you even doing here??” Aaron sighed. This was gonna be a long evening. “Oh, i was just leaving the office”. Hamilton made a face demonstrating confusion, because for his standards, leaving at 9:30 was ‘early’. Which wasn’t. It really wasn’t. Like, most workers left at 6:15. So, no. It wasn’t okay.

After a short silence, Hamilton spoke again; “Sooo, Aaron, i was.. umm. thinking maybe we could... uuhh, do something..?” He trailed of the sentence, and there was an uncomfortable silence in which they both didn’t know what to say.

After some minutes Burr opened his mouth to start speaking, just as Alexander began to give a speech. “I, uhh.. you know what, never mind-”-”I mean, if you want, i guess we could go somewhere for a few drinks-”. They both stopped talking and looked at each other for some seconds before starting to laugh.

“I.. i really don’t mind. We could go somewhere.” Honestly, Aaron did need a distraction. So, going to get drunk sounded like a good idea. It wasn’t. But it definitely wasn’t a chance he would skip. 

\----------------

After closing the door to his office, Alex followed Burr to his car.

“Uuuhh, Burr?”

“What is it”

“Didn’t you have a daughter..? Like.. Theodosia, or something.? ”

Aaron stopped dead in his track, and Alex, unsure of what to do, stopped walking and looked at him for some seconds.

“Uuuhh, Burr?”

After an uncomfortable silence, Aaron raised his head, and smiled.

“She went to a friend’s house.”

“Ohh.. got a little worried over here..”

They continued walking until they arrived at the car.

Once inside, he felt a vibration in his left pocket, and grabbed his phone. He looked at his notification site, and saw that Eliza had written to him. Oh, right. He had to tell her he would be absent.

Eliza: Alexander when are you coming home?? I already made dinner;D

Alex: Probably late so don’t count on me being there

Eliza: You said you were going to eat dinner at home today:’(

Alex: Yeah but Burr seemed pretty down so i invited him to get wasted. And he came. Surprisingly.

He decided to put his cellphone back where it was before, ignoring the sounds it made because of the incoming messages. Better not to get distracted.

“So, Burr. You never told me why you arrived late...” He heard him sigh, and immediately regretted the question. That was not his business and he shouldn’t have asked. As he was about to say this outloud, he heard Burr saying something loud enough for him to understand. “Well, you see...” He began to say, but stopped mid-sentence.

“...” They were in silence for a little while, Alex not wanting to ruin anything, or fuck it up, as he usually did during this moments. After some hesitation, Aaron spoke again; “You know.. my daughter Theodosia often asks me if she has ever had a mother...”

“And i tell her that, she did. And she was the most wonderful woman i have ever met. And i tell her stories, you know... stories about our early years together. And that get’s her to sleep. And she is happy, with the knowledge that she had a wonderful mother, even if she never had the time to know her.”

Suddenly, he stopped talking. “..Oh..” Was all Alex managed to work out. He always knew Burr had some issues regarding his family. But not this types of issues. And, the only thing he could feel, was regret. For not being there for his friend, and pushing him away during his hardest times.

“I can tell you are searching for a reason to blame yourself. Don’t. It’s not your fault. We both went different routes, and made our decisions. We were willing to leave our small companionship behind, in exchange for our achievements. So if anyone is to blame, it’s both of us”

Just as Aaron finished talking, they arrived at the bar.They got out of the car, and walked into the place. It was strangely silent. Almost peaceful.

They sat on one of the tables and waited for one of the waitress to come and ask what they wanted to have. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, as most people would think. In fact, it felt just right. There weren’t any words needed. Silence was just fine.

“Excuse me, gentlemen, what would you like to have?”

The silence was broken and they both began to read the menu to decide what they would order. “Aaron, what do you wanna go for?” After some hesitation, he decided to just order some drinks. 

“Alright, then i’d like.. a hotdog” The maid nodded, and left. 

“Hotdog? Seriously?”

“What? I like my stuff hot”

“...”

“Why are you looking at me that way..?”

“Oh, it’s nothing”

He eyed Aaron suspiciously, but dropped the matter. After half an hour, they got their meals, and ate silently. 

It was weird, indeed, that Aaron opened to him. Ever since some years ago, they had stopped speaking, and meeting in bars. That’s why he never knew about Theodosia’s passing. Actually, he doubted anyone in the office knew about that. Burr was an introvert, and he doubted his ‘friends’ in the office were an exception to that rule. 

After eating, they settled for a while in talking about their lives, and catching up with everything. Hamilton found out that Burr actually had feelings. He certainly was surprised for seeing Aaron Burr, of all people, opening to him, and telling him stories about his daughter. But, he wasn’t complaining either. It reminded Alex about the past. When they were both younger, and weren't burdened with the problems of work and family. When they were young and stupid.

“..so, i was kinda shocked about everything, you know? Still, i just told her to go away..”

“I'm sorry, i think i lost the trail. Where were you again?”

“Jesus christ Alex. I speak to you for 5 seconds, and you already-”

“HEYHEY, I MIGHT BE A GREAT TALKER, BUT I'M NOT GOOD AT LISTENING, ALRIGHT?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever”

A while later, Burr stood up, and told him he was already leaving. “So soon? Come on!”

“I’m sorry Alex, but i really have to go. I-” Aaron stopped mid sentence at the sight, as Alexander grabbed a bottle of champagne, slowly moved it towards Burr, and smiled.

“Oh, but we were just getting started!”

\----------------

Aaron woke up. He opened his eyes, and was greeted with some white curtains, and a light that came from outside. Oh, that was his curtain. He was in his room. In his house. How long had he been here? How had he arrived? The memories flooded back in, and he remembered that when Alex offered him to get drunk to forget his sorrows, he accepted. Not much after that. There were missing trails, all over his memory. 

He looked at his phone who happened to be on his bed table. 12:47 Tuesday. He probably had to go to work. Late. Again. 

He got dressed, took a bath, had breakfast and finally left to work.

\----------------

“Aaron Burr”

He turned around and saw Washington staring at him with a stone expression. He was probably mad at him for some reason. Great. Just. Great. 

“Sir, is something the matter?”

Washington seemed to hesitate for some seconds, before speaking again. “Listen, Alex told me about last night and about your wife. I wanted to say sorry for not noticing earlier. You were in no condition to come to work.”

At the mention of Hamilton, Burr simply sighed really loud, because, what a surprise! Alexander Hamilton just told the president of the united states, that one of his workers had lost his wife! How surprising! Like he even was supposed to care! I mean, who the fuck would?!

As he debated in his head and considered the different reasons as to why Alex was a dumb idiot, George spoke to him about the importance of a healthy mind, and that hiding his feelings wouldn’t do any good in the long run. Great. So now, George Washington, the PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES, was giving HIM a ted talk, about feelings.

WHAT THE HONEST FUCKING HELL WAS GOING ON

“... So, i’ve decided that you will stay home until you get better, and you have solved all of your problems. Have i made myself clear?”

Aaron stopped thinking and raised his eyes, looking at Washington in disbelief. 

“W-what do you mean? What about the m-”

“It’s all been arranged. You’ll be paid as normal, and stay home for the rest of the month”

“The next MONTH??!? But, but i can’t just-”

“Oh, hey Burr! Whatcha’ doing here?”

Aaron turned around and saw no other than Alexander Hamilton. That ashole. He looked at him, and saw him smiling innocently. That bitch was gonna pay.

“Alex. What. The. Hell.”

“What? I just thought you’d make for a good rest!”

“Tomorrow will make 3 years ever since she died. How am i even supposed to get through that-”

“Listen here, idiot. You are not alone. Okay? And don’t even begin to consider that i'm just gonna leave you after this. I’m staying.”

Alex looked at Washington, who was standing behind Burr, listening to the entire conversation. Hamilton made a mischievous smile, that showed he was up to no good, and opened him mouth to speak.

“George, you surely understand the reas- I mean.. sir.. uhhh.. ”

“Of course, of course. If it gets you to stop working, the i guess you could miss work for a few days..”

Aaron sighed for what seemed to be the 50th time in the last 2 days and nodded. Perhaps Alex wasn’t such an idiot after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story!  
Any constructive critisism is appreciated :D


End file.
